Congelado/Galería
Galería Frozen title card.jpg Astrid throwing up in her mouth.jpg Can we try to stay focused.jpg A week straight.jpg Starting to go a little nuts.jpg You are my favorite.jpg I have a tail.jpg Stoick closing the door.jpg My beard is frozen solid.jpg Perfect dragon for the job.jpg Astrid having shoved Ruffnut.jpg Hiccup looking at the frozen ocean.jpg I've never seen the ocean.jpg Hiccup and Toothless headed to Johann's ship.jpg Johann and Hiccup on Toothless.jpg Berk on foot.jpg Trader Johann telling a story.jpg Arrival at an abandoned Berk.jpg Hiccup after picking up a cup from the floor.jpg Johann looking in an abandoned house.jpg It's very wierd.jpg Hiccup after being landed on.jpg Paralzying sting.jpg A Frozen bucket.jpg But they'll be back.jpg Just look at her.jpg Meatlug frozen on top of a building.jpg Trader Johann after being farted on by Meatlug.jpg Hiccup and Toothless by Meatlug.jpg Heading to the cove.jpg Hiccup looking at his Dad.jpg It took six of those speed stingers.jpg Smoked sturgeon and yak jerky.jpg Astrid running to Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Astrid sharing a hug Frozen.jpg How's everyone else.jpg Except for.jpg Actually when you think about it.jpg Hiccup's speed stinger drawing.jpg The speed stingers will be back for the food.jpg Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do.jpg We're heading out.jpg The gang ready.jpg We need to find.jpg About the or, please.jpg Scaveging.jpg Reacting to the word badgeging.jpg That's what a badger does.jpg Reaction to hearing Snotlout speak.jpg You're not going anywhere.jpg Hey Gustav.jpg Snotlout approaching Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut.jpg What the.jpg He's right.jpg There are hundreds of them.jpg Oh, all right fine.jpg Let's split up.jpg How's meatlug doing.jpg Meatlug dragging herself.jpg What's the actual plan.jpg After describing the plan.jpg Astrid, while searching.jpg Reaction to being stung.jpg Snotlout in the sand.jpg Not a single stinger.jpg Really, I'm insulted Hiccup.jpg We know where to look.jpg Astrid and Stormfly with a cage.jpg Fying to the cave.jpg After landing near the cave.jpg Snotlout realizing he moved is arm by himself.jpg Lead stinger out of there.jpg Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Toothless walking into the cave.jpg There he is.jpg Pulling he lead stinger out of the cave.jpg The lead stinger awake.jpg That's right, Snolout Oi Oi Oi.jpg Snotlout having been stung again.jpg Thanks, bud.jpg Right before all the speed stinger come out of the cave.jpg I think I know where you're going with this.jpg Astrid, stormfly and the lead stinger.jpg Time to spike that stinger.jpg The lead stinger in the cage.jpg Hiccup there's just too many of them.jpg All the fun, did you.jpg Get him off my island.jpg With pleasure.jpg The speed stingers chasing after their caged leader.jpg Astrid determined to get the caged lead stinger off the island.jpg Astrid realizing a speed stinger had jumped on the cage.jpg Astrid and Stormfly landing on the ice.jpg Toothless carrying the cage.jpg Astrid have seen Hiccup and Toothless carrying the cage.jpg Gas ring around Astrid and Stormfly.jpg The speed stingers jumping over the ring of fire.jpg Old metal leg where you.jpg The spped stingers and their leader.jpg No plasma blast.jpg tumblr_mzt7tpPmNh1rfmb3go1_1280.jpg The ice bridge being melted.jpg The speed stingers going away.jpg No problem Hiccup.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime843.jpg Nasty creatures those speed stingers.jpg Stoick and Gobber seeing what is happening to Snotlout.jpg Playing with a still paralyzed snolout.jpg Thank you again for the rescue.jpg Johann giving Hiccup his squidink.jpg Thanks, Johann.jpg What do you say we get out of here.jpg Flying away from Johann's ship.jpg Lead Stinger 23.png Lead Stinger 22.png Lead Stinger 21.png Lead Stinger 20.png Lead Stinger 19.png Lead Stinger .png Lead Stinger 17.png Lead Stinger 16.png Lead Stinger 14.png Lead Stinger 13.png Lead Stinger 12.png Lead Stinger 9.png Lead Stinger 8.png Lead Stinger 7.png Lead Stinger 6.png Lead Stinger 5.png Lead Stinger 4.png Lead Stinger 3.png Lead Stinger2.png Lead Stinger 1.png Lead Stinger 15.png Lead Stinger 10.png Lead Stinger 18.png Lead Stinger 45.png Lead Stinger 44.png Lead Stinger 43.png Lead Stinger 42.png Lead Stinger 40.png Lead Stinger 39.png Lead Stinger 38.png Lead Stinger 37.png Lead Stinger 36.png Lead Stinger 35.png Lead Stinger 34.png Lead Stinger 33.png Lead Stinger 32.png Lead Stinger 31.png Lead Stinger 30.png Lead Stinger 29.png Lead Stinger 28.png Lead Stinger 27.png Lead Stinger 26.png Lead Stinger 25.png Lead Stinger 24.png Lead Stinger 47.png Lead Stinger 46.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime23.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime45.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime76.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime92.jpg Frozen-Potato.PNG Categoría:Galería